User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan/Archive 5
NavBox 2.0 I updated loads today and now we have new nave boxes witch are cooler to use, they be on most pages , this os what Kat one is like now: Old Collar (Powers) Kats Weapons }} New -- 15:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) herm well the master dude has to put the kitty vanishes on the episodes list i made a artical on it link: type "the kitty vanishes" in search box. did you get my fan kat? o yea i forgot i forgot to tell you this how come i can't edit stuff on team kat? arent i main editor? cant see anything wrong nothing wrong with that page, it may just be him -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 18:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice Image =D -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) strange strabge but thank you ^_^ ps: i cant crack it :( extra special deliveray http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Special_delivery goal completed! we over ranked ytv on google search! we are official the best one on the web! how great is that! -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 20:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) nice i seen, i thought it seemed tidier and much cooler, thanks=D -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 20:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Bot on site im using a bot today to make the site neater so be stunned as i make millions of edits in minutes! -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 20:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) emergency! i really have to talk to you! there faults on site! me my in the kid vs kat chat room as soon as possible http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 19:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) nice one nice, by the way i updated the nav boxes again they now 3.0 check it out sometime >>>> kat You Can Go To My Wiki yes (By Tato2000) i r anwser back lol yo man hows kat club doin? thier offering me a job at club coop how dare they!!! i'm a kat person not a kid dude..... well what shall i do help me!!!!!! D: chat now we can have a quick chat now to see what you been up to =) -- 16:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I shall not let u down o kk dont worry don't worry , im not always on site either , see you when you return -- 19:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) christmas special images Can you download some images from the special, "Kid vs. Kat vs. Christmas". I can put them on the Christmas Special Wiki. acid spit you now has the pic i uploaded for you enjoy! ♥darkchao700 (kitty worrior in charge 4 now) kats inabilities here ya goo http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kat%27s_inabilities ♥darkchao700 new kat hide out http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spring2.jpg how bout this for the hideout? errm arent we traped on earth also? look in my faves http://www.youtube.com/user/Darkchao700 you'll see that my youtube reserch is in my faveriotes look in them to see my stuff and sub if you want. ♥♥♥♥darkchao700♥♥♥♥ urr somthin i should tell u ima girl ^^ ♥darkchao700 How do you pu a signitchure-- new updates user can now tell you a admin because i color coded the names, admins are light blue, and also i updated the logo so now it kat official colors, and finaly we got more new video for you to watch =D -- 17:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) image preview show me a preview first -- 10:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) language so no english, i looked, and that episode wont be available on tv till christmas 2010, tho ill keep my eye open -- 16:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) i have a question how do i become an admin on here? i gave this place its best. with vids ans stuff --Darkchao700 17:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks was just a gave parasondra lots o vids thats why theres been new episode pages. thanks you do make a difference--Darkchao700 14:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) lets talk http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat --Darkchao700 15:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) kid vs kat room kid vs kat room -- 18:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) answers 1.like you he must pass some test, png, personal image, and editing 2.i found out becuse it was on tv 3."/topic "text"" to make a topic in the room -- 19:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry i was in school i need to ask u somtin why is there userboxes n my profile? PS: NICE PIC LOVE IT ^^ --Darkchao700 20:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) wiki room http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat because this is secret information-- 19:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) soo? can i be an admin? PS: i put a vid in my profile New Forums!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there now open! i cant make you a admin on this yet tho , but ill give you 100 point for great wikia edits, read this new for more information News:forums_2010 -- 18:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) background easy you just need to make one, ill put it on, it need to be polled befor done, also i seen you on the forums, what you think? -- 17:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ok quick quick chat-- 17:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) image i don't think that image can be on site, it kinda well not normal kat stuff, it just to graphic try looking again in that same episode for better evidence that show it, good try tho-- 16:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Video You said you wanted the grass is always meaner, well i thought i take a shot and finding it no luck, but insead i , i , i made it just for you, cool or what!!!!!!!! it will be on flypen22 channel later today =D and it english! -- 13:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) here you go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbMCKHYWLSI upload just for you enjoy, thoe the ending missing a bit, but no matter nothing important -- 17:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks dude thanks for the warning and the pics can i be admin now? txt me at 401 297 6658 ok. Darkchao700 04:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) happy birthday 4 days till you b-day =D -- 19:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) and to also i got music on site now, have a taster at my first one ever http://images.wikia.com/kidvskat/images/3/36/C0c4cf51da91c2d37b5c79057b5eb61d.ogg 1 video ccould you give me a link to 1 video please thanks-- 19:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Comic 2 Ok Comic 1 isone and you are going to make the story line for comic 2 I have an idea where Eleanor discisuses Coop as a catnipian so no one freaks out heres the cover: